Stitched Lips
by Tasogare no Raikou
Summary: This is an RP between my Kurloz @AnimeOtaku24, and my friend's Karkat @canGreja69 on Twitter. My Kurloz uses a rare type of chucklevoodoo involving blood spells, and signs using BSL. Karkat is female. I have added a bit of text, and modified their conversation so the fic flows a bit more fluently. Enjoy!
1. Part I

**__****Stitched ****__****Lips**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own Homestuck! I just love the troll boys!*rolls around excitedly***

******Warnings: **angst, violence, language, yaoi/yuri/hentai

******Pairings: **Kurloz:x:Karkat

**A.N. This is an RP between my Kurloz /AnimeOtaku24, and my friend's Karkat /canGreja69 on Twitter. **

My Kurloz uses a rare type of chucklevoodoo involving blood spells, and signs using BSL. Karkat is female.

I have added a bit of text, and modified their conversation so the fic flows a bit more fluently. Enjoy! :x:Taso:x:

* * *

**Part I**

It was late. The sun was setting, turning the sky various shades of red and orange, the sun disappearing steadily beyond the horizon. A tall, face-painted troll walked down the streets, hands shoved in his pockets. He wandered aimlessly, alone and without purpose. His white eyes glanced up, hearing footsteps, blinking when he recognized the troll walking along the adjacent sidewalk. Kurloz watched the other troll for a moment with a curious expression across his face, then walked over to her. She was petite, her long dark hair cascading down her shoulders and back in dark waves. For a moment he thought it was Meulin, but then he realized it wasn't her at all. It was...Karkat? But he was...a she. When her eyes flitted up him him, he lifted his hands, signing to her hesitantly.

{Karkat! You're...} He didn't know what he was trying to say, finishing after a moment with a little frown, {...female?}

The little troll before him seemed unamused, scowling and signing back aggressively. {No fucking shit, asshole. I have been for days now, and don't ask how! I don't fucking know.}

He blinked at her scowl, a small smile tugging the corners of his stitched lips. {I was half expecting you not to know BSL! Impressive, KarKitty.}

"I've had a lot of fucking time on my hands. And several signing acquaintances." The petite troll growled, her soprano voice music to his ears despite the obvious aggression in her tone. She frowned, adding quietly, "And _don't fucking call me that_, that's not my goddamn name!"

Kurloz blinked in surprise at the venom in her words, a low growl rumbling in his chest, his expression amused. {Would you prefer Karkles?}

She visibly bristled, her hair seeming to poof up a bit like an angry cat. She glared at him, signing emphatically; {THAT. IS. _NOT_. MY. NAME.}

He watched the smaller troll with laughter in his eyes, lifting both of his hands and shaking them lightly in a defensive gesture. {Alright, alright. I'll call you Karkat!} Kurloz paused for a moment then signed, {Have you seen my brother? I haven't found him yet.}

Karkat frowned at that, speaking and signing simultaneously; "Gamzee?" {Haven't seen him} "Not since the game, anyway."

The older troll nodded in understanding, glancing away. He felt uncertain talking to Karkat like this, it wasn't something he had ever contemplated doing before. He could feel her eyes on him, but he made no move to look back at her, content for the time being to stare off into space.

Karkat watched the juggalo before her, scratching her neck nervously and shifting her weight. She hesitated, unsure of what to do or say to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. She eventually bit her lip, then asked cautiously, "So... What the fuck are you even doing here, Kurloz?"

The other troll turned towards her as she spoke, pointed ears pivoting towards the sound of her voice. {Starting over.} He signed, shrugging and offering the girl a small stitched smile.

"Aren't we all?" The corner of her mouth twitched like she was trying to remember how to smile. "Have you found any of the others? Or are you alone?"

He held up one finger, then pressed a hand to his chest, his expression a bit lost.

She frowned, not sure if she had fully understood the meaning of his gestures. "You mean you're alone?"

Kurloz nodded solemnly, signing; {Just me...}

{Well, _I'm_ here, too.} She signed, thinking for a long moment before asking, "Do you need somewhere to stay? I mean, until you find those other assholes...?" She chewed her lip lightly, wondering to herself what the fuck she was thinking inviting Kurloz back to her hive. She didn't even fucking know the other troll! For all she knew he was a fucking psychopath... She kicked herself inwardly, suddenly feeling on edge. Maybe he would decline...?

His eyes widened a bit and he hesitated before signing back, {If you're sure it's alright, I'd actually really appreciate that...}

She bristled a bit, turning her back to him and starting to walk down the sidewalk again. "As long as you don't squat in my hive forever like a fucking hobo!" She bit her lip, adding softly, "Your make-up is wrong for that type of clown anyway..." She laughed quietly to herself at what she _knew _must have been a _terrible _attempt at a joke, trying her best to break the anxiety she felt at inviting another troll to stay in her hive for an undetermined length of time. But no matter how awkward this situation may or may not turn out to be, she couldn't just walk away and leave him out in the dark alone. She glanced back at him, signing with a light frown, {Just...promise to find your friends soon!} She added gruffly as she turned away, "Come with me."

The other troll watched her with a soft smile, nodding and walking along with her as she led the way, evaluating her body-language with a silent, watchful gaze. Mirthful Messiahs, she was loud-mouthed and opinionated and more than a fucking hand-full. And _so _motherfucking cute.

* * *

**Updates will come as soon as the RP progresses! Thanks so much for reading! :x:Taso:x:**

**Wanna chat? Tweet me! /tasogarenoraiko (leave off the "u"!)**


	2. Part II

**__****Stitched ****__****Lips**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own Homestuck! I just love the troll boys!*rolls around excitedly***

******Warnings:** angst, violence, language, yaoi/yuri/hentai

******Pairings:** Kurloz:x:Karkat

**A.N. This is an RP between my Kurloz AnimeOtaku24, and my friend's K****arkat ****canGreja69**** on Twitter. **

My Kurloz uses a rare type of chucklevoodoo involving blood spells, and signs using BSL. Karkat is female.

I have added a bit of text, and modified their conversation so the fic flows a bit more fluently. Enjoy!

* * *

******Part II**

Karkat frowned the entire way home, thinking through possibilities and worrying her lip. Every now and then, she would glance over at the other troll to make sure he was still with her. She found his silent scrutiny unnerving, but just dropped her eyes and kept walking in silence until they reached the home she shared with her mate. "Hive sweet hive." She sing-songed as she unlocked the door.

Kurloz looked around the hive silently, catching the petite troll's eyes after a moment and signing, {This place is nice, Karkat!} He nodded his approval before adding, {A motherfucker is sincerely grateful for your hospitality.}

She flashed the other troll a smile and walked through the hive to a small guest room with crayon drawings on the walls. "You can sleep here."

He followed after her, his eyes flitting to the walls, reaching out to touch one of the drawings before looking back to her. {Who drew these?}

She hesitated, having not expected him to ask about the drawings. She stared at him for a moment, then stammered hurriedly, "M-My matesprit, Gamzee." She wrinkled her nose at his confused look, signing with an embarrassed blush; {He's not your brother, I assure you! Alternate universe or some shit. He's human!} She sighed softly, propping a hand on her hip and continuing aloud. "He got zapped and transformed, like I have; only he ended up as a wriggler for a while."

Kurloz made a soft sound and nodded, smiling gently and tracing the edges of the little sketch. He had never seen something so cute. He turned to look at her after a moment then let his gaze wander, further investigating the room. {This reminds me of my little brother, a lot actually. Your Gamzee must be quite the character.}

"There are a lot of similarities between them, and a few key differences. Mine being human, for example." She laughed and walked over to sit cross-legged on the guest bed, watching Kurloz with curious eyes.

The Capricorn's eyes roamed the room a bit longer before he turned to look at her, walking over to her and sitting down with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. He met her eyes, shifting against the mattress and signing, {Are you home alone?} He tilted his head a bit. {A motherfucker wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. A nice young lady such as yourself alone with a strange troll...}

She huffed at him, letting out an incredulous laugh and signing back with an amused expression. "For now, yeah. Gamzee is going to be...out for a while." She frowned lightly, searching Kurloz's eyes. "I don't mind being alone with you though, I can take care of myself." She only stumbles in her BSL signing a couple if times, concentrating hard to get her point across, the larger troll watching her expectantly.

When she was done he smiled, reaching over and touching her hands to still her movements, nodding slowly then lifting his hands to sign his reply. {I'm sure you can, Karkat. I meant nothing by it. A motherfucker's not used to kindness. It sets me on edge.}

Karkat flinched and jerked her hands back involuntarily before clearing her throat slightly and dropping her eyes, "No problem..."

Kurloz frowned a bit at that response, concerned that he'd triggered her accidentally by touching her, making no move to touch the little troll again. He folded his hands in his lap, allowing a soft sigh to escape him as he looked around the room again, feeling awkward as a motherfuck.

Karkat shifted uncomfortably, tugging a section of hair over her shoulder and braiding it while she looked away, unsure of what to say. "So...?"

He glanced over at her, watching her for a moment before smiling and offering; {Do you want me to help you? Meulin used to love it when I played with her hair.} His eyes were soft, almost lost as he waited for her to reply.

She looked up, frowning, about to decline, but stopped when she saw his expression. She chewed her lip and hesitated, then nodded, shifting so her back was to the taller troll. "I mean... If you really want to. I don't give a fuck." Karkat untangled the section she had just braided and started over, glancing back at Kurloz with curious eyes.

The Capricorn exhaled softly, combing his long, thin fingers thru Karkat's thick, dark hair. Gently he swept a section to the side and braided a handful slowly, careful not to tug too hard and hurt her or create any knots. His chest twisted a bit, his eyes unseeing as his hands moved automatically to do what they once had for the matesprit he had lost, his thoughts on Meulin as he braided the little troll's long, soft hair.

She stayed quiet, silently braiding and un-braiding the same section as she stared at the drawings on the wall, eyes slowly scanning the scenes of her time with her matesprit, a small smile on her lips. Oh how she missed him, her beloved matesprit. Her heart twisted sadly, pulling her eyes reluctantly away from the drawings before she ended up triggering herself. She didn't try to speak, assuming the other trolls was preoccupied with thoughts of his own, letting her mind fly away, a soft purr in her chest as Kurloz braided her hair.

He jumped a bit as she began to purr, his eyes soft as his own purr rumbled deeply in his chest in automatic response. The sound was a bit off as he tried to keep the normally loud noise quiet, not wanting to startle the smaller troll. He didn't make very many noises, but his former mate had always been able to bring out the soft side of him, and she had loved his thunderous purrs. She was one of the only trolls he had ever loved, and he treasured the memories he had of her. Kurloz absently braided a few more sections of Karkat's hair before pulling his hands away, letting them fall down her back gently as he ran his fingertips along those soft, wavy locks.

Karkat shivered lightly at that touch, scooting forward a few inches and glancing over her shoulder, surprise shining in her eyes as she looked up at Kurloz. "I...didn't know you purred..."

He met her eyes, his lips curving down ever so slightly as the sound immediately stopped, thinking he had bothered her. {I don't...} He signed, glancing away.

She frowned and pointed at his chest, careful not to actually touch him as she growled out, "Don't fucking lie to me, douchenugget! You just fucking were!"

He turned to look at her as she spoke but then glanced away again, frowning at her words, defenses raising as she pointed at him. He waited a moment, thinking, then turned to look at her again, searching her eyes while signing; {I don't...often.} Kurloz watched Karkat, his expression hinging on sadness. He felt like he'd done something wrong, daring to let himself relax enough to purr even the slightest around her, especially when Karkat looked /so/ much like _her_. But she wasn't his matesprit, the matesprit he'd lost... It felt like he'd betrayed her memory somehow, purring around Karkat when once he had only purred for her. {I...} He stilled his hands, and then tried again. {I'm sorry. You, as a girl. You resemble Meulin... I didn't mean to...}

"Meulin...?" She frowned a moment, then her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened in realization. "O-Oh! I'm sorry! I should go if I'm making you uncomfortable, Kankri's always trying to teach me that, I don't want to..."She babbled on about Kankri and triggering others as she started to stand from the bed, anxiously pushing her bangs back from her face. She didn't want to remind Kurloz of his former matesprit. That was just...hurtful...

He caught her wrist as she moved to get up, stopping her and waiting until she looked to him before he let go. {I didn't mean to upset you, it's not a bad thing that you look like her. She was beautiful, you are too.} He blushed a bit, smiling at the petite troll gently. {A motherfucker could become enamored...} He offered the Cancer a small smile. {Please... Let me finish? I won't make a sound, promise.} He crossed a finger over his chest, tilting his head a bit and watching her with a gentle expression.

Karkat immediately tensed as he grabbed her wrist, biting back a growl as she turned to face him. Watching his hands carefully, she flushed just slightly at the compliment and dropped her eyes for a moment before looking up to see what else he had to say. She continued chewing her lip anxiously, reading his signs, then once again nodded and sat back down, trying to calm herself in front of her silent guest. "I don't care if you make noise, Kurloz. It's the complete silence that weirds me right the fuck out."

The older troll blinked at her words, thinking for a moment then beginning to braid her hair again, humming softly as he did so to break the silence that had fallen between them. It took a few long minutes for the tension to finally leave her back and shoulders, but with Kurloz's soft humming and his warm, gentle hands messing with her hair, she couldn't really help it when her eyes slipped shut and her soft purring started up again.

He smiled as he heard her purr, nimble fingers moving across her scalp and tugging gently at he gathered another handful of her locks and began another braid. The larger troll took his time, making sure he didn't rush things. He sincerely appreciated Karkat letting him stay with her, and he wanted to make her feel relaxed around him. With a sigh she placed her hands on the bed behind her and leaned back against them, relaxing into a more comfortable position. She started softly humming a tune of her own, some song that was randomly stuck in her head, amusing herself by comparing the tones of her usual masculine voice as opposed to her current feminine one, and how they sounded so different compared to Kurloz's deep tone.

The Capricorn smiled, chuckling softly and trying to harmonize with her, surprisingly musical. Makaras tended to be full of Miracles, as it were. His fingers tugged her hair gently, then hesitated. He wanted to talk to the strange little troll, but he obviously couldn't with her turned away from him and his hands gently weaving thru her hair. He thought for a moment, wondering if he even dared contemplate what he was thinking about trying. Slowly his pupils regained their color, shining with electric ultraviolet, an echoing whisper brushing the back of the Cancer's mind. {{Karkat?}}

Her eyes shot open immediately and she gasped, a hand flying up to hold the side of her head. "The fuck...?!" She had heard something, _heard_ something! It had sounded clearly in her head, a low voice speaking directly into her mind, and she wondered fleetingly if she had finally lost her sanity. She turned quickly to ask if the other troll had heard it to and froze, staring up into his eyes with her mouth slightly open, transfixed for a moment by the change in his usually blank eyes. "Y-You?"

Kurloz watched her with a patient look, nodding slowly, his violet eyes searching her red as he pulled back his hands and signed; {I can talk to you thru chucklevoodoo. It's not something I make a habit of, as I'm reserved about who I share my mind with.} His hands stilled for a moment before he added, {I'd like to be able to speak to you...if that's alright?}

She stared at him warily, searching his face for malice or deceit of any kind, incredibly hesitant to let him anywhere near her mind _especially_ when she didn't know the extent of his powers. Would he be able to see in her head? Could he change thoughts, or could he only project words? It made her anxious, but he seemed so kind... Swallowing hard, Karkat decided to take the chance, nodding to the other troll. "You may speak in my mind. _Only_ speak. I don't know what else you can do in there...but _don't_."

Kurloz gingerly nodded, lifting his hands to sign his response but then paused, his eyes shining with light as his voice reverberated thru her mind softly. {{Alright, Karkat...}}

* * *

******Updates will come as soon as the RP progresses! Thanks so much for reading! :x:Taso:x:**

******Wanna chat? Tweet me! /tasogarenoraiko (leave off the "u"!********)**


	3. Part III

**__****Stitched ****__****Lips**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own Homestuck! I just love the troll boys!*rolls around excitedly***

******Warnings: **angst, violence, language, yaoi/yuri/hentai

******Pairings: **Kurloz:x:Karkat

**A.N. This is an RP between my Kurloz AnimeOtaku24, and my friend's K****arkat ****canGreja69**** on Twitter. **

My Kurloz uses a rare type of chucklevoodoo involving blood spells, and signs using BSL. Karkat is female.

I have added a bit of text, and modified their conversation so the fic flows a bit more fluently. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part III**

{{Alright, Karkat...}} His words were a soft echo in her mind, his voice fading a moment later.

The Capricorn didn't elaborate, not wanting to alarm the smaller troll by going into details and explaining just how powerful his chucklevoodoos actually were. He could have manipulated her like a puppet if he'd wanted to, but using his powers carelessly like that had pushed his beloved matesprit away from him in the end. And at the first sign of a friend in a long, long time he dared not overstep his boundaries.

Karkat flinched at the strangeness of that echoing voice before smoothing over her expression, trying to get used to the sensation; the feather-light touch of his mind brushing hers and the thrum of his voice though her core. She sensed power, more than he was using now, but the extent of it was hidden from her. She didn't look for it. If he wanted a fresh start, she'd give him one. Only one. She was not exactly known for giving second chances when it came to trust. Karkat studied the taller troll's eyes for several long moments before flicking her gaze to his lips, frowning slightly. She had assumed those were paint from a distance. "Are those...stitches?"

Kurloz blinked, tilting his head a bit as his eyes shone eerily, offering a small smile. The movement tugged at his stitches, the painted troll watching her expression with a soft gaze. {{I made a vow after what happened with Meulin.}} He let his voice fade for a moment, then it resurfaced again. {{Have you been told...? What happened between the two of us?}}

She shook her head slowly, chewing her lip and frowning slightly. "No... I'm sorry..."

He shrugged, watching her for a moment before his voice echoed thru her mind again. {{I woke up from a terror, confused as a motherfuck and ready to spill blood. I screamed... It burst my former mate's eardrums. She never recovered. After that incident I vowed I'd never allow a motherfucker to lose control and hurt anyone else ever again. I bit off my tongue, right across the middle, and sewed my mouth shut. I haven't spoken since.}}

The Cancer stared. "Oh! Oh God... That's... One of the most fucking horrific stories I've ever fucking heard..." She looked at the other troll with a mixture of horror, sympathy, and concern. "I know what guilt can do when you blame yourself... And I get why, it's just..." She slowly, hesitantly touched the back of his hand, eyes trained on Kurloz's. "I'm so sorry. That's so fucking sad..."

The larger troll's expression softened, closing his eyes and pressing his hand to Karkat's, the ethereal voice echoing in her mind soft and kind. {{Don't grieve for this motherfucker.}} He opened his eyes as he spoke, smiling at her gently. {{I'm not the one you should pity. Meulin was the one who really got hurt... And I don't understand why, but she's never hated me for it. I don't deserve kindness, but she showed it to me, forgave me...}} He chuckled softly, the sound rumbling in his throat. {{Another reason you remind me of her, you're so motherfucking kind, it's not something I'm used to. Normally trolls fear me.}} Kurloz nodded to the petite troll, tilting his head a bit as he watched her eyes. {{That's another reason I wanted to talk to you like this, so a motherfucker could say a proper thank you...}}

She watched him carefully, taking in every word. She had been right. He _did _blame himself, and maybe rightly so, but that could really mess with a troll's mind, and she knew it. She flushed a little and frowned at being called kind, an adjective trolls normally didn't attach to her character. It sounded foreign describing her. Karkat wasn't sure how this whole chucklevoodoo shit worked, but the way she saw it, the other troll had opened a door to speak into her mind and doors worked both ways. She frowned a bit, thinking to herself. After a moment Karkat reached over and took Kurloz's hand in hers with a small squeeze, using her other hand to sign as she spoke, trying to mentally project her voice to him as well, wanting to make her words as clear and concrete as possible. {It's my pleasure. You don't have to be alone.}

His gaze wavered for a moment, a glint of purple flashing in the whites of his electric violet eyes, smiling and pushing back the sudden wave of pent up emotions that threatened to overflow. {{A motherfucker is sincerely appreciative of your concern.}} The juggalo dared to trace his fingertips against Karkat's hand then reached up and touched her cheek, sliding up til his fingerpads brushed against her temple and an electric-like charge buzzed across her skin. His eyes burned brightly with ultraviolet, a tingling sensation reverberating against Karkat's temple like the older troll's voice had. {{Here, try your hand at a little voodoo, Karkat.}} Kurloz smiled as he noticed a flash of violet in the petite troll's eyes; the spell he'd given her wouldn't last long, but he hoped she enjoyed it while it lasted. {{Try talking to me, like I am talking to you now.}}

The Cancer jumped slightly when the other troll touched her face, brow furrowing at the tingling sensation. "You want me to...?" She frowned and concentrated hard, pulling together her focus and nudging hesitantly at his mind. {{Can you hear me?}}

Kurloz smiled, nodding and watching the younger troll with a tender expression. {{See? You're a motherfucking natural!}} He played with her long braids, tugging gently. {{If you have a brush I'll take your hair down again.}} His eyes gleamed a bit as a grin tugged at his stitched lips, obviously enjoying the smaller troll's company. He hadn't spent time with anyone in quite a while, and he definitely hadn't spent time with a girl troll since Meulin...but he felt the need to pamper Karkat a bit, get closer to her. He longed to reconnect with someone, to let them get close to him, to finally open up again. {{Is that alright?}}

Karkat nodded, a small smile pulling at the corner if her lips. {{It's in the bedroom, I'll go get it.}} She stood and walked quickly to the other room, returning a few moments later with a brush. She crawled onto the bed in front of Kurloz and sat down with her back to him, holding the brush over her shoulder. {{Aren't you a gentleman, making me feel like a fucking princess.}}

The Capricorn chuckled softly, a sound Karkat heard with her ears as well as mentally, the sound much lighter in her mind than she'd expected. {{A motherfucker does try...}} He set the brush aside and moved his fingers down the Cancer's back, finding the ends of the braids he'd woven before and undoing them. His hands moved swiftly yet gently, combing his fingers thru the thicker braids as they came undone to make sure there weren't any knots. {{If you have ribbons I'll tie your hair back for you next time. Meulin showed me a few hair-styles girls typically find flattering.}} He picked up the brush, beginning to sweep it gently down her long, dark waves. {{Then again, this motherfucker has been out of the loop for a few sweeps, you may have to educate me...}} Kurloz chuckled again, feeling at ease enough to talk about these things around the petite troll.

She smiled at his words, feeling a bit more relaxed; the chuckle in her head was hard to resist. {{I don't usually do much with my hair besides brush it out or braid it when I want it out of the way. I think I _do_ have a ribbon though...}} Her thoughts trailed off and she found herself distracted from their conversation, trying to remember what she did with the ribbons she's gotten a while ago...

He offered her back her brush after several minutes had passed, his eyes soft as he met hers, watching that glint of violet slowly fade from her irises. He let out a soft sigh as the little bit of voodoo he'd given her wore off, tilting his head a bit and asking gently; {{So? What did you think about the chucklevoodoos? A motherfucker's always curious about how other people feel once a dose has worn off.}}

Karkat smiled at him softly, signing instead of speaking, acting as if she didn't want to break the pleasant silence between them. {It felt...intimate.} She thought for a moment before adding with a smile, {And I think it requires a certain amount of trust. There's a lot more to your voodoo than just speaking, isn't there?} She touched Kurloz's hand carefully without breaking eye contact, smiling gently before lifting her hands to sign; {Thank you for sharing your world with me...}

Kurloz blushed lightly at her words, his chest twisting with unfamiliar warmth. {{Do you want another taste?}} He offered, his voice smooth like water against her mind, echoing softly with a rumbling warmth.

The Cancer's eyes closed for a moment as she just listened to the words echoing in her mind, enjoying the soft texture of his voice. When she answered, her voice was quite soft; she opened her eyes to look up at Kurloz, a curious little frown twisting her lips. "If you're offering...I think I might like that."

The juggalo chuckled softly, lifting one of his hands to his mouth, slipping his pointer finger between his stitches and cutting his finger against the tip of his razor-sharp fangs, pulling back as indigo began to bead atop his grey skin. {{Alright, stay still. A motherfucker's voodoo is a work of art, and when you're painting someone else's mind, it takes a bit more concentration.}} With that said he smeared his blood between his pointer finger and thumb, then reached forward with his other hand and gently brushed back Karkat's bangs, drawing a symbol in blood on her forehead before she could protest, watching her with soft, kind eyes that shone eerily with ultraviolet. {{That motherfucker should last until it's washed off.}} He said as he pulled back his hands, smiling and watching her expressions. He was sure the younger troll hadn't expected that, but he wasn't a threat and would never hurt her. He hoped he hadn't freaked her out too much by marking her with his blood. Already he could feel her mind opening up to his, and his mind opening up to her.

Karkat frowned as she watch Kurloz, eyes widening as he raised his hand to her lips, starting to protest at the sight of his blood. "What're you...?" She froze as he reached for her, holding her breath and closing her eyes when he pushed back her hair to draw the symbol. When he had finished she opened one eye and peeked up at the taller troll before blinking both red irises open, frowning slightly and resisting the urge to reach up and touch the blood symbol drying on her forehead. {{So...I can talk like this now?}} Her mental voice was not quite as smooth as Kurloz's, having a rougher quality that was obviously less refined and more hesitant. She was definitely not used to opening herself up like this.

{{That's right...}} Kurloz said, smiling at her and watching the Cancer with soft violet eyes. {{Are you alright? Does it feel uncomfortable at all?}}

{{Just fucking strange is all...I'll get over it.}} She smiled softly and studied the other troll's shimmering eyes, noting the kindness reflected there, mesmerized by the odd glow in his irises. She found it strangely beautiful. {{Thank you for doing this, Kurloz. Really...}}

His eyes widened a bit, indigo highlighting his cheeks, barely visible under his face-paint. {{It's not often a motherfucker gets thanked for using his juju.}} He grinned, smiling at her softly.

She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled, biting her lip at the Capricorn's faint blush. {{It's easier this way. It feels more natural to share thoughts back and forth, instead of one person speaking out loud and the other person speaking with their mind.}} She tilted her head ever so slightly, raising a hand slowly, leaving it hovering in front of Kurloz's lips, afraid she was overstepping her boundaries. {{May I...touch...?}} Karkat chewed her lip nervously and retracted her hand without waiting for an answer. {{Sorry, that was really fucking rude... Never mind, I'm a dumbass.}} She dropped her hand and her eyes, flushing slightly.

Kurloz's eyes widened at her words, chuckling softly and taking her wrist, lifting her hand gently. {{It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore. Motherfucker's used to it by now.}} His eyes danced with amusement, touched by how careful she was around him. He wasn't used to anyone caring.

Karkat jolted slightly as long fingers wrapped carefully around her wrist, raising her eyes fearfully for a fraction of a second before relaxing again at Kurloz's expression. She chewed her lip and extended her fingers, carefully, gently tracing the tips over the rough stitches, lightly brushing against the lips they laced shut. {{How can that not fucking hurt...?}} Her expression was a constant frown of concern and sympathy and maybe something else...compassion?

He chuckled softly, amused at her concern. {{A motherfucker knows how to thread well enough by now that it doesn't hurt. It aches a bit if I strain myself, smile too much for example. But it doesn't hurt, even if I pop a stitch.}} He searched her eyes. {{The physical pain that I once felt is nothing compared to the damage I caused... I have no place to motherfucking complain.}}

She she stilled her hand and rested her fingertips against his lips, returning his gaze and feeling as though she was being examined by something much more perceptive than just a pair of eyes. {{You shouldn't hang on to your guilt like that.}}She flicked her eyes away, distracted by her own thoughts, {{It'll fuck you up so bad, no stitches will pull you back together.}}

The Capricorn gave the small, petite troll before him a soft, tender gaze; the sensation of being shoosh'd washing over Karkat's mind, calm and soothing. Kurloz sighed as he listened to her words, asking after a moment. {{Do you pity me?}} His voice was deep and soft, echoing gently in her mind with a hint of slight confusion, a hand reaching up to touch the back of hers, cupping her small hand in his larger one.

Karkat's mind went completely blank as she shifted her eyes back to Kurloz's, her thoughts scattered by the soothing warmth washing over her. Pity; that was a word she hadn't heard used in such context in what seemed like an eternity. It was a word she knew to be tricky and confusing at best; to pity someone; to pity another troll... The depth of emotions that simple phrase entailed was vast...nearly boundless. {{I...}} She vaguely registered that the other troll's hand felt cool against her warmer skin, that his hand was covering hers and wait...what was her hand still doing pressed to his lips? Fuck! When did she zone out and forget to pull her hand away, and _why _was her heart _racing_ like that? Could he feel that? Could he hear the sound of her drumming heart and oh _g__od_ she hoped he couldn't see the way her thoughts started to swirl in her head as she stared up at those intense neon eyes. {{I'm...not sure...}}

{{It's not a trick question, Karkat...}} The older troll closed his eyes a bit, watching the petite girl with half-lidded ultraviolet irises shining with patient amusement, breathing softly against her fingertips, a soft purr rumbling in his chest and humming through her mind. {{You don't have to know.}}

She bit her lip, feeling his breath against her fingers and the smooth echo of his voice in her racing mind. She closed her eyes and simply listened to Kurloz purr, that deep rumble so different from her own, and her mind calmed. Of course she knew the answer to his question. She'd pitied him from the first moment he spoke to her, when she offered him a place to stay, when she had allowed him into her sanctuary and when she'd let him_ touch_ her. She'd pitied Kurloz when he'd made her smile for the first time in two days, when he'd been so gentle with her, so kind... The problem, however, was how and when to express this to the other troll. The pity she felt for him had started out as sympathy for him, perhaps empathy at his loneliness, and it was rapidly growing out of her control. It frightened her. And so she chose to be silent.

He could feel the emotions churning inside of Karkat's mind like an unstable vortex, but he knew better than to press her. He dared not try his luck. He didn't want to see, no matter how curious he was, until she told him he was allowed see, so he blocked her mind from his until he was sure he wouldn't accidentally stumble across something he shouldn't. He didn't want to invade her mind, he wanted her to share her mind with him when she was prepared to do so. {{You are so...different.}} His voice was soft, warmth in his eyes as he traced his fingertips down her hand to her arm, ghosting his fingerpads across her skin, wondering if he was giving her chills the same way her very presence caused tingling in his mind.

She slowly withdrew her hand from his face, but allowed the touches on her arm that made her shiver so pleasantly. She calmed a little bit more with every touch of the other troll's mind, but his fingers did the opposite, make her heart beat rapidly. Shit, when was the last time she _l__et _someone touch her like this? She couldn't remember. At least, not since Gamzee... {{Different...good? Bad?}} She studied his eyes, searching his eyes for the usual disapproval, or malice, or patronizing looks; finding none. Just...what was that shining just beneath the surface, reflected in his eyes? She couldn't identify it. It was strange to her, foreign. Was that a hint of the pity he'd spoken of before?

{{It's good.}} He chuckled softly, the sound fading to silence between them, Kurloz watching Karkat for a long moment as if he could hear her heartbeat. He stayed there for a long moment before he pulled back his hand, glancing towards the door. {{When will your matesprit be home? I'd like to meet the troll who's been lucky enough to capture your heart.}} He glanced back at the smaller troll with a soft, teasing smile.

Her stomach clenched and she dropped her eyes with a wince at the mention of her matesprit. {{Uh...I don't...}} Oh shit, she hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected that she would want him to stay, or that he would actually want to either; she'd gone through with her usual story automatically, not thinking of how it would play out later. She'd never had to worry about it before... No one ever stayed. She was always alone. She glanced nervously at the drawings on the wall, scenes from almost a sweep earlier; all of them drawn by a child in messy crayon. All but one. The last drawing was a tiny gray stick-figure girl, crying bright red tears at the kitchen table. The rest of the picture was devoid of color, a blank expanse of white. She was all alone. There were no more drawings after that. Her eyes filled with tears against her will and she kept her head turned away from Kurloz in the hopes that she could stop the tears before he noticed them. {{A-About that...}}

* * *

**Updates will come as soon as the RP progresses! Thanks so much for reading! :x:Taso:x:**

**Wanna chat? Tweet me! /tasogarenoraiko (leave off the "u"!)**


End file.
